What Happened Those Seven Years
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So this is what I would like to have happen if Doranbolt and Wendy had dated while he was undercover as Mest. Doranbolt saves Wendy instead of letting her disappear for seven years and that's where the stories unfolds. Overall I think this turned out pretty good, Mest and Wendy everyone!


**BlackLynx17: Okay, yeah, been thinking about writing this for a week and finally did. I hope all of you enjoy this fanfiction, ship Mendy people. Takes place during the whole seven year business.**

.

What Happened Those Seven Years

.

"No Wendy, don't go." Mest said grabbing her hand.

"I have to Mest, you know I can't." Wendy said tugging her hand from his grip.

"Yes you can Wendy, just come with me. We can leave, I can protect you. You can leave with me." He said.

"Mest..." Wendy sighed and stared down at her shoes, gripping the edges of her dress. "You know I can't do that, I can't abandon my friends."

Mest grimaced, reaching out to grab her hands again. He squeezed them tightly and held them up to his face, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I can't abandon you here though."

Wendy frowned, her fingers caressing his cheeks. "I'm... I'm sorry Mest, I just- I just can't."

Tears started falling out the corner of her eyes, she tried blinking them away but it didn't work. She leaned her head against Mest's and took a deep breath, trying to freeze this moment between them.

"I need to go now." She said pulling away.

"Wendy please, don't go. I need you more then them, we can-"

"Please Mest, you don't know how hard this is for me. Just... close your eyes. Just close them." She said.

Mest took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He heard her walking away, leaving him to face God knows what dangers. Behind his eyelids Mest could only imagine what would happen to her, not a single of one them was good though. She'd die he thought, he'd never see her again he believed. Mest shot his eyes wide opened and watched Wendy's retreating figure. Without a second thought he reached out for her and teleported in front of her.

"Mest." She gasped.

"I'm sorry." He spoke knocking her out.

She fell unconscious into his arms and he held her there, stroking her hair lightly.

"I just, I need you to be safe Wendy. I'm sorry, I promise I'll help your friends but... only you need to be safe." Mest told her.

With that single thought in mind he lifted her up and teleported them off to somewhere safe, somewhere where no danger or harm could fall upon her.

* * *

He tried to help. He truly did try to help them. If that was true though then why did Mest feel like this? Because he knew. Deep down he knew there was more he could have done, things he could have tried or people he could have helped. He could have teleported them all off the island like he had with Wendy or stay and fight along side them or try and convince the Council to side with him and help, the possibilities were endless. He didn't though and because he didn't Wendy's friends, their friends...

Mest was afraid to enter the room she was resting in. He stood in front of it, paced near it, sat against the door, but never entered. There was never a sound coming from inside the room so Mest knew she was still sleeping. What would happen when she wakes up though? How could Mest make her see reason? What could he possibly say to make her forgive him? To make her still love him? Because at the bottom line what Mest did was selfish, it was because he loved her so much he couldn't bear seeing her in danger and had no choice other than to save her... that or die with her.

Mest wondered if she would accept that as an answer as he finally worked up the courage to enter the room. Of course she wouldn't, he was only dreaming. She was resting on a bed underneath some covers, her face perfectly relaxed. There wasn't a single scratch on her which made Mest smile lightly, he did that. He was able to protect her... only her though.

He crossed the room and closed the gap between them, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her chest continued to rise and fall at an even pace, Mest reached out to touch her cheek. She was warm. She was alive. She was really here with him. He brushed her hair before moving back to her cheek, stroking it lightly. It had only been a day since the incident, everyone was still searching for their lost comrades but... there was no signs. Mest swore he was going to help when his Wendy woke up, until then though he continued sitting next to her bedside.

He must have been there for an hour, maybe even less when he saw her start to move. Her face scrunched up and she grimaced, moaning loudly as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Mest's face, Mest's beautiful, smiling, handsome face. Wendy smiled back at him, lifting her hands to caress his cheeks.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked.

Mest chuckled staring down at her, grabbing her hand and pressing his lips against it.

"I'm sorry, but this is real."

It was that small sentence that made Wendy think something was wrong. Mest recognized the panic that flashed through her eyes and slowly dropped his smile.

"Why would waking up to you be a sorry moment?" She asked.

"Wendy... try to remember what happened before you woke up." Mest said.

He wished he could have enjoyed this moment for a while longer, he wished he could have snuck a hug in or stolen a kiss... it was to late for that though. Wendy's eyes narrowed as she tried to recall the past events. What could Mest possibly be referring to-

And just like that, Wendy remembered everything. She leaned up in the bed with wide eyes and started looking all around her room. Panic showed as clear as day, her breathing quickened and her heart accelerated like no tomorrow. Where was she? Why was she only with Mest? Where were her friends?! Where was Charlie?! Mest tried to calm her down by gently placing his hands on her shoulder, but Wendy slapped them off.

"What happened?! Where are my friends?!" She nearly screamed.

Mest didn't have to answer that, his face expression was enough. Wendy slowly shook her head, words caught in her throat that she couldn't seem to say. Tears filled her eyes and she let herself cry out her sorrows. She curled herself up into a little ball and cried out their names.

"Natsu! Charlie! Happy! Lucy!"

Mest turned his head away, he couldn't bare seeing her cry like this. She didn't stop, she actually got worst and started hitting Mest.

"How could you?! How could you?! They were my friends, they were our comrades! Our families! How could you leave them behind like that?! How could you take me from them?!" Wendy cried.

"Because I love you." Mest answered gazing deep into her eyes.

Wendy bit her bottom lip as she tried to hate the man. She went back to hitting him again, but they didn't nearly have as much strength as last time. Her punches became weaker and she fell into Mest, bawling her eyes out in his chest. Mest held her close and explained what had happened, told her how their island disappeared and how everyone was still looking for them. He didn't want to raise her hopes up, but at the same time she deserved at least a shred of hope.

She fell asleep crying in his arms. Mest didn't let her go once that whole day and slept with her in his arms until she woke up the next. It was quite a rude awakening, being punched in the face while you're sleeping. It turned even worse when Wendy mumbled the words-

"I hate you," with a glare in her eyes.

Mest knew it would come to this, he didn't care though because-

"Go ahead, as long as you're safe here in my arms you can hate me for the rest of our lives."

Wendy started crying again after he said that, for a completely different reason though. She understood why he did it, boy did she understand why. She was supposed to hate him though, she was suppose to never want to see him again and hate his very being for deserting their friends. She couldn't do it though, her words of hate were just empty words. She couldn't bear be away from the man right now even after everything's he's done, so when Mest tried to give her some time he was surprised when she wouldn't let him go.

"Don't." She cried.

Mest frowned and hid her in his chest, shielding her from everything and everyone in the world.

* * *

The conversation came up a week after her awakening, it was bound to come up sooner or later. During the third day Mest had finally been able to feed her something, the fourth finally have her leave the room, the fifth finally able for her to let him kiss her. He only kissed her once, needing proof that she was really here with him. After that one time he didn't try to again, Wendy wasn't sure to feel relieved or disappointed.

It was a week later, during that week Mest had explained where she was at and how the mission of finding their friends was doing. There was no sign yet and he explained how they were currently in Era where the Magic Council Headquarters were at. He couldn't have taken her back home in the beginning, believing that she'd disappear on him like their friends had. It took a week for Mest to realize she wasn't going anywhere and finally brought it up.

"You can return now if you want."

Wendy looked up from her meal and stared at him, "excuse me?"

"To Fairy Tail, you can return home now if you want. I'm, I'm sorry I've kept you here for so long. I can teleport you back home and let you help with their searches, I know you want to." Mest said.

Though he sounded pleasant enough, it was killing him inside to let her go. Wendy gulped and stared down at her meal, dropping her fork back on the table. She took a deep breath and hugged herself, hanging her head down.

"How could I possibly see their faces ever again?" She whispered.

Mest stared at her.

"I abandoned our friends, I didn't try to save them-"

"Wendy, that was my fault! If I couldn't have saved them then what could you have done?!"

"I COULD HAVE TRIED!" Wendy cried out.

Mest froze.

"I could have done something! I could have realized that you would have never just let me go, I could have done something Mest! I didn't though, how can I possibly face them when I know I let that happened to them... they'd never forgive me... I'd never forgive me." Wendy cried.

"Wendy-" Mest said reaching out for her.

"Please don't make me go, I have no where else to return to."

It was after that sentence when Mest quickly pulled her into his arms, comforting her the best he could.

"I'd never, you always have a home with me Wendy. You can always return to me." He whispered kissing her head.

Wendy cried as she wound her arms around his neck.

* * *

A month passed in no time and yet there was still no sign of them. A month was all the Council could afford with other arrangements on their schedules, a month was all Mest could afford comforting Wendy before he had to get back to work. She was living with him in Era, in a nice house near the Council's Headquarters. Mest couldn't live inside the Headquarters with Wendy with him now and found a nice place for them to call home. His previous home had been a one room one bathroom home, not nearly enough space for two people. He was afraid to let Wendy have her own room and thought she would only feel clustered if she lived at the Headquarters, since Mest himself often filled clustered. Moving to a new area in the nice open away from the business people seemed good for her.

Their new nice open area was wasted though since Wendy never left their room, barely their room. She didn't say anything to Mest when he told her he had to go back to work, didn't say anything when they suddenly moved into a new home, never a word of complaint. Mest worried constantly over this and always confronted her about it, asking if she was okay or if anything was wrong.

"As long as we don't move back to Magnolia, I don't care where we live." Wendy had told him.

It always broke his heart, she needed time to heal he told himself though. There was never any visitors in their home, everyone back at Fairy Tail just thought Wendy had disappeared with everyone else and mourned for their disappearance. Mest had made dozens of trips back to Magnolia, in secret of course, and had brought back some of Wendy's things. He was careful about it though, one day he brought back something that belonged to Charlie and Wendy had broken down crying, locked up in their bathroom. Of course Mest could have teleported or broken the door down, she needed to mourn for her friend though so he gave her space.

Needless to say after that he made sure that what he brought back belonged to her, even for a second if he doubting something he'd leave it there not wanting to risk her breaking down again.

She became better. Mest tried his best to make sure she did, spending whatever time he could with her even on his lunch break and tried to get her out of their home. He was never successful, but one day he was surprised when he returned home and didn't see her. He ran in a panic and looked all around the house, screaming her name out before checking outside. He found her in the backyard admiring a flower. She turned around and only stared at him as he crossed over to her.

"Didn't you hear me calling your name?! I was practically screaming it!" He yelled at her.

"I'm not going to leave you Mest so you don't have to constantly watch and check up on me. I have no where to go." She told him.

"Yes you do! You could go anywhere in the world or the next and I wouldn't be able to find you! And I'm not constantly watching you, I'm just making sure you're okay so nothings wrong and..." Mest let his sentence die out.

"I'm not going anywhere." Wendy repeated hugging his stomach.

"I'm just making sure that you're okay, I'm sorry if I'm smothering you." He said hugging her back.

"I'm not okay, but I'll get there someday. I know I will with you helping me."

They stayed in each others embrace for what seemed like forever behind Mest finally said.

"Glad to see you're out of the house, want to go do something?"

Wendy had looked at her flower and shook her head. This was enough for her. Mest didn't push as he walked her back inside and made them a snack, it was like she said. One day she'll get there, he knew she would with him helping her.

* * *

When that day finally came when she agreed to go do something with him, she learned something that day.

"Your real name is Doranbolt?"

She knew he worked for the Council, she didn't know that his name was fake though. Mest paled as he remembered he never told her, fearing on what this might to for their already delicate relationship together. He couldn't very well lie with everyone calling him his real name, he couldn't come up with an excuse either.

"Yeah."

Wendy only hummed, "I didn't know that."

"Are you angry?"

He hoped she would be, not seeing any other emotion on her other than calm or sad for weeks. She would smile occasionally when they kissed or when he said he loved her, but never truly smile her grand smile like she used to. This smile would also be calmed and guarded.

"No, surprised is as. Do I have to start calling you Doranbolt?"

"Only if you want to, you don't have to do anything you don't want to Wendy."

She hummed again, squeezing his hand she held in her own. "I think I want to, Doranbolt."

Mest was a name affiliated with Magnolia, with Fairy Tail. All that was behind Wendy now, it was all in her past. She was living in Era now, with Doranbolt. If only she could get rid of her name just as easily as she did with Mest's.

* * *

She stopped asking about finding Fairy Tail after three months. Mest was surprised she gave up so easily, but was a little relieved that he didn't have to break her heart and spirit by answering no to her question everyday. Their friends haven't given up, even Doranbolt searched a little on the side, but it seemed little Wendy had. He always felt the need to tell her though even if she didn't ask.

Wendy was talking more, she was getting out of the house more and smiling even if it was just by a little, even made a friend in Lahar who couldn't understand why Doranbolt had decided to adopt the girl even though Doranbolt had explained countless of times that they were dating. Everyone in the Council was confused when Doranbolt had returned with a Fairy Tail member, more confused when he wouldn't leave her side and thought something was up when he suddenly moved away from the Headquarters to live with her. After he had explained how he fell in love with her during their mission though they all sort of understood, some weren't so understanding though and branded him a traitor.

Doranbolt could care less though, all his thoughts were only ever on the little girl. Lahar was one of those people, feeling as though he was a traitor but never speaking it aloud. Doranbolt was his friend so he hid his feelings and tried to understand and take the first step. When he first met Wendy she didn't talk to him once, Lahar saw why his friend couldn't leave her though. The next time she did talk to him, but they were all short sentences and she never really stared at him in the eyes. Lahar saw why his friend tried so hard to protect her. The third time Lahar had brought a gift, upon impulse really, and saw why his friend had fallen in love with her.

There were just a bouquet of flowers, she had accepted them with a smile though that Doranbolt hadn't seen in a long time.

"Thank you Lahar." She smiled.

"Uh..."

It only became more embarrassing when he saw Doranbolt rush up and kiss her.

"Uh..." Lahar gulped and looked up the ceiling, rubbing the back up his neck.

Wendy blinked up at him when the parted, smiling sadly as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

Doranbolt only kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them laughed awkwardly when they noticed Lahar in the room and apologized, which he just waved off. He was surprised that she talked for much longer this visit around and figured she wasn't that bad of a person... like he thought of Fairy Tail. When the time came for him to leave Lahar wished them both a good night and let Doranbolt walk him to the door.

"Thanks for today." Doranbolt said.

"I don't know what for, the flowers weren't anything special." Lahar answered.

"Still... thank you. You're a good friend Lahar."

Lahar smiled and patted his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest."

Doranbolt closed his door and walked back into his house, meeting Wendy in the kitchen washing the dishes. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"Do you want anything?" He suddenly asked.

"Anything? No." Wendy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I want these dishes to be magically done."

Doranbolt smirked and started laughing, not only had she smiled today but joked as well.

"You're wish is my command, I'll get it done so fast it'll be like magic." Mest said rolling up his sleeves.

Wendy smiled lightly and jumped onto the counter, picking up a rag.

"Okay, you'll wash and rinse, I'll dry."

* * *

It was half a year later when Wendy brought up the long awaited question.

"What am I doing?"

Doranbolt took it the wrong way though and gulped, "what do you mean?"

Wendy sighed scratching her head, "what am I doing? I mean, you've let me stay with you for so long now and what am I doing in return?"

"Wendy, you don't have to do anything."

"No, that's not what I meant either Doranbolt. It's just... shouldn't I be doing something? Getting a job or something, helping you pay the bills or..." Wendy trailed off.

"Wendy, I think you underestimate how much the Council pays me. We're good, we're going to be good for a very, very long time."

"But-"

"And you're my girlfriend, you don't owe me anything for staying here. I love it when you're here with me, if anything I should be asking what I'm doing for you. If what you're asking is if you need a job then the answer is no, you don't. If you want to get a job to keep yourself busy while I'm gone then... are you sure you're ready for it?" He asked.

Wendy blinked, taking in his words.

"What if we break up? Will I owe you then?" She asked.

She flinched when Doranbolt stood up from his seat abruptly, shaking the table and their dishes on it.

"Why? Are you breaking up with me? Do you want to leave me?!"

"No Doranbolt-"

"Then why bring it up? Don't lie to me Wendy!"

"Doranbolt calm down, you're misunderstanding me. I love you." Wendy said.

Doranbolt gulped and sat back down, he scooted his chair closer to Wendy though.

"What I'm saying is a possibility though, we don't know what might happen in the future. What if we break up and you want my to repay you?"

"That would never happen."

"I'm saying it would be nice if I was doing something with my life, if I earned some money-"

"If you wanted money then you should have asked, I'll give you as much as you want-"

"MEST! LISTEN! I WANNA GET A JOB!" Wendy yelled.

Doranbolt blinked, "why didn't you just say that in the beginning then?"

"I was trying, you weren't listening though Mest! I mean, Doranbolt." Wendy said.

"I was, everything became confused after the words break up though. Sorry."

"It's already, I'm sorry too. Just know as long as I love you I'll stay with you." Wendy said grabbing his hand.

"I thought you might have dumped me... when you woke up." Doranbolt whispered quietly.

Wendy smiled sadly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're alright Doranbolt."

* * *

Doranbolt watched her from afar, wincing whenever she would trip or spill or drop something, which happened a lot. She'd always sigh when she messed up, her eyes tearing up, but no tears would fall as she would pick herself up and fix her mistake. She was new, Doranbolt couldn't blame her for messing up, but every time she did he wanted to hold her in his arms and help her.

"Come on, she's doing just fine Doranbolt." Lahar said grabbing his shoulder.

"This is her third time falling though, she knocked all her papers down. Maybe I should just help her real quick-"

"She's not going to learn if you baby her, I had to pull some strings to get her to work here for us Doranbolt. Don't make me regret it." Lahar said.

Doranbolt sighed, "fine. But if I see anyone flirting or making her uncomfortable or if Daniel orders her around and yells at her one more time-" He started growling.

"Doranbolt, calm down. I think you're the only one of us who would date someone years younger than them-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"And it's Daniel's job to order her around, it's his job, and I'm sure he won't yell at her anymore since the ONLY time he did you teleported there and ended up threatening him." Lahar said.

Doranbolt huffed and crossed his arms, "fine. What did you mean by the only one though, I take offense to that."

"Dude, just look at her. She's a child."

"So? She's cute, doesn't mean someone won't lure her away with candy and try to attack her."

"Is that how you got her to date you? By buckets of candy?"

"Shut up Lahar!" Doranbolt said punching his shoulder.

"You brought it up, not me."

Doranbolt glared while Lahar laughed. He looked back at Wendy before following after his friend, getting back to business. She told him she didn't care where she worked, as long as she was doing something. Doranbolt thought working here with him would be the perfect place. She's be working here with him, or near him, and she'd be under the Council's protection now even if she was only a secretary. Lahar wouldn't allow Wendy to became his secretary, said he didn't need one.

She was doing good so far though, from what her coworkers have said. Hopefully things would only get easier for his girlfriend...

There was still no sign of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Two years came and went and there were filled with joy, surprises and disappointment. Wendy had grown into a fine little lady, working her way up from secretary to healer for the Council. It seemed they finally realized it was a waste keeping a Sky Dragon Slayer behind a desk doing paperwork. Wendy hadn't practiced her magic in a year though and was a little nervous at first while Doranbolt was furious.

How could they let his girlfriend go out into danger?! Hadn't he been specifically clear when he said, don't put Wendy in any positions where she could get hurt?! It's like they didn't care what he said! Wendy had a hard time convincing Doranbolt to let her go, finally doing so when she told him she wanted this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think it been enough time of me resting and doing nothing. I'm a mage Doranbolt, it's time I start acting like one or else everything Grandeeney taught me is a waste." She said.

Doranbolt frowned, "if you get so much as of a single cut I'm taking you back home and locking you up."

"I thought you wanted me out of the house?" She giggled.

"Yeah, well now I want you stuck in it."

The two of them shared a smile between them. Wendy's smile slowly fell thought and Doranbolt only watched and wondered.

"Have you heard?" She asked.

He blinked.

"They've announced them dead, the searches have been called off. Well, all of them but..."

Doranbolt rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead, "they're alive someone out there Wendy. No one every completely gives up, we'll find them."

"But they announced them dead! How could the Council do that?! Who do they think they are?!" Wendy yelled, furious.

"Whoa Wendy, calm down. We work for the Council remember?" He asked.

Wendy only huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Doranbolt stroked her back gentle and tilted his head a little.

"Maybe... would you like to see them now?"

Wendy blinked and leaned into his chest, "it's been two years."

"I still think they'd like to see you."

"I don't deserve to see them though."

Doranbolt knew better to ask why is that, so instead he responded, "they wouldn't blame you Wendy. No one would."

"How'd we get on this topic? Let's talk about something else, better yet, let's go out on a date!" Wendy smiled.

Doranbolt sighed, he could never deny this girl of his anything.

"You know it's the truth though."

Maybe one day will come when she forgives herself and is able to see her friends again.

* * *

It was six years later when Mest popped the question. He figured since he loved her, she loved him and since she was old enough that the two of them should get hitched, that and he would like it if people stopped asking his girlfriend out when he wasn't with her. She wasn't surprised in the least. In fact, her response was.

"What took you so long?"

They had a winter wedding. It was beautiful really and just the happiest day of her life... though she felt like something was missing. It was obvious what was missing but she didn't try to dwell on it. It was after their wedding, and honeymoon, that Wendy did something she should have done a long, long time ago.

"Doranbolt... can we go on vacation?" Wendy asked.

Doranbolt looked up from his book and hummed, "sure, where do you want to go?"

"Magnolia."

His eyes widened as he stared at her, she only met his stare with a smile though. He didn't know how to react or reply to that, well the obvious answer was-

"Okay."

But after that, Doranbolt was at a lost. He was happy this was happening, he wanted this to happen. She had been ignoring and hiding from their friends for so long and she finally worked up the nerve to go visit them...

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, our wedding." Wendy said staring down at her ring.

Sure their friends had came to it. Work friends and new friends, Wendy couldn't stay in a town for five years and NOT make some new friends, but her old ones... her family... she missed them dearly. Doranbolt stood up and walked over to his wife, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Wendy didn't know what to bring on these occasions. She changed from flowers to food to booze several times over only for Doranbolt to yell at her to get all of them. It was a mistake on his part now because he was forced to carry all of them. She couldn't believe that everything looked the same when Doranbolt teleported them. Exactly the same. Wendy gulped and looked down at her outfit, hoping that she didn't look strange in the least. She pulled her hair back and sighed, now where to start.

"Come on, we're losing daylight." Doranbolt said pushing her forward.

Wendy nodded and the two of them started walking ahead, Doranbolt dragging a wagon filled with flowers, booze and food behind him while Wendy followed. They caught attention, mostly Doranbolt for being so famous as a Council member, but ignored it all. Walking up the familiar hill she's done so many times before in her childhood, Wendy started feeling nervous. She gulped when she reached the last stretch... and frowned.

"What... what is this?" She asked staring at the chained up Fairy Tail.

Doranbolt didn't know either, he stared up at Fairy Tail just as confused as his wife was and dropped the handle to his wagon.

"I'll be back." He said teleporting off.

Wendy walked up to the gate and pushed it, it was really locked up. She didn't understand. If the guild was locked up, did that mean Fairy Tail was disbanded? No, that couldn't have happened. People needed Fairy Tail, this would have been big news if they suddenly shut down.

"Wendy, come on." Doranbolt said coming back.

"Why? What happened? Where are our friends?" Wendy asked walking back to him.

"Nothing, they just moved that's all. Come on, I found out where their new guild is."

New guild? What about the old guild? Wendy was confused as Doranbolt grabbed her hand and teleported them off onto... a farm?

"What is this?" Wendy asked looking around.

There were literally chickens walking across the field, the sign on the building though. That was clearly Fairy Tail's symbol.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Doranbolt whistled.

Wendy looked back and pushed him before walking up to the guild. She took a deep breath and gulped, knocking on it's door.

"What are you doing?" Doranbolt asked.

"Knocking." Wendy answered.

"Why?"

"Uh... I don't know!"

"Just walk in."

"That's rude!"

"That's rude? We're at Fairy Tail right now Wendy."

"Fine! Whatever!" Wendy huffed walking into the guild.

The door hit someone in the face and Wendy paled. This wasn't the way she expected to be reunited with her friends, definitely not the way she expected. Wendy gulped as she looked behind the door and saw a familiar face.

"Jet? Oh, I'm so sorry!" She hissed.

Jet looked up from clutching his now red face and... completely froze. Everyone completely froze, they couldn't believe what they were all looking at. Wendy gulped and stared down at her toes, twisting her hands together. Doranbolt came from behind and placed a hand on her lower back.

"Hey everybody! I hope you remember us!" He laughed.

No one laughed with him.

"Uh, hi everyone. Um, I brought presents! Well... I did, it seems we left them though. Doranbolt! Anyways, I wasn't trying to bring you presents because I've been gone for so long and was trying to make it up or anything, no it just seemed like a nice thing to too after seeing your friends after years! And um, oh, sorry again Jet." Wendy sighed.

"Wendy, calm down."

"Shut up Doranbolt, things would be going smooth if you didn't leave the presents behind."

"Alright, I'll go get them. Good luck." Doranbolt smiled.

"No wait! I was kidding!" Wendy said turning around but Doranbolt already teleported off.

Wendy sighed and looked back at her friends, biting her lips.

"Your, your, your Wendy." Jet said pointing his finger.

"Yes I am." Wendy said.

"But, but, you're supposed to be gone! Like the rest of them!" Jet yelled.

Wendy frowned lightly, "uh- um-"

"You idiot! Shut up!" Bisca yelled at him.

"I think you might have smacked him to hard Wendy, his brain isn't in the right place at the moment." Azlack said.

"Oh it's okay, I know this maybe a surprise and all but-"

"Is that really you? Wendy Marvell?" Macoa asked.

Wendy gulped and nodded, pulling back her sleeve to reveal her Fairy Tail mark. Before she knew it she was being tackled to the ground by all her friends, being welcomed home by all of them. Wendy didn't know it, but she was crying as all her friends welcomed her back into their lives. Doranbolt returned minutes later with booze and food and let's just say Fairy Tail threw a party!

There was only one awkward moment between the family, well one really awkward moment other than the being married and having a whole different life and well asking why she never came back was a little awkward, but the awkwardest moment was when Jet and Droy asked-

"Are they back with you?"

Wendy's face slowly fell as she explained the reasons behind her disappearance. They all listened, they all understood, none of them blamed her. Maybe Doranbolt a little, but never cute and innocent grown up Wendy. She didn't know why she ever came up with the conclusion of them blaming and hating her, her friends weren't like that. Fairy Tail wasn't like that. So maybe there was another awkward part when Romeo asked-

"Are you joining Fairy Tail again?"

Wendy froze, her mouth wide open. Doranbolt looked over at her and wondered as well. He grabbed her hand and she closed her mouth, staring back at him.

"Of course she can't Romeo, she's married now." Bisca answered for her.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry, I forgot!" Romeo said.

Wendy smiled and shook her head, "no worries."

"But of course you'll visit again though, right?" Romeo asked.

"Sure, yes, of course I'll come and visit again." Wendy nodded.

Overall in the end, the day wasn't so bad. It could have gone worst she believed, but it actually turned out nice. Doranbolt lifted up his wife in his arms as he teleported them back to their home and carried her to their room.

"That was long overdue." Doranbolt sighed.

"It was... Doranbolt." Wendy called.

He listened to the tone of her voice and placed her down, playfulness over with.

"Thank you." She told him.

"For what, taking you? You're welcome wife of mine." Doranbolt said kissing her nose.

"No, for saving me all those years ago... if you hadn't had knocked me out and took me I would have ended up... I'm sorry it took so long to say this but thank you."

Doranbolt smiled softly and wound his arms around her, "I never expected to hear those words from you. All I hoped was that you'd never hate me, thank you Wendy. For staying with me."

"No, I should be thanking you that. Thank you for loving me too and taking care of me and just... I owe you so much Mest. So, so much and I never knew why you ever fell in love with me in the first place, I couldn't understand how you loved me so much that you couldn't let me go after such a short time together." Wendy started tearing up.

"You were different, special, you were the love of my life. Of course I would fall head of heels for you, you're my soul mate."

"But Mest, if it wasn't for you... thank you Doranbolt Mest Gryder, for loving me."

Doranbolt leaned down and kissed his wife, pulling her closer against his chest as the kiss deepened.

"Thank you for loving me as well, I can't imagine how boring my life would be without you."

"Same, well maybe not the boring part but yeah. Ah, I'm pretty beat right bow. What do you say about us hitting the hay?" Wendy asked.

"Anything for you Mrs. Doranbolt, allow me to carry you!" Doranbolt said lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

Wendy giggled and kicked her feet as her husband carried her to their room.

* * *

She remembered exactly where she was when Doranbolt came to her with an expression of disbelief on his face. She was on a mission with a new group of Council members, it was a practice mission for the new members for experience. Wendy was their leader, something she was very proud of. She remembered thinking that this years Council members were such a rascal bunch, glad that they'd be more fun in the future members instead of the stuck up members now. She was explaining about keeping their eyes open and being aware of your surroundings when he suddenly appeared.

It was certainly a surprise to see him and judging on his face expression she figured something bad must have happened. Wendy's smile fell as she stared at him, but then he started smiling which completely through her off. He started laughing in disbelief next and reached out for her.

"Sorry kids, but you're on your own now. We believe in you though." Doranbolt said.

"Doranbolt, what are you talking about? This is just a practice mission." Wendy said.

"Oh, well then head home everyone! This practice mission is over!" Doranbolt said before quickly teleporting them off.

Wendy blinked and found them at their house.

"Quick, change out of your uniform. Hurry, let's go, go, go!" Doranbolt cheered.

"Doranbolt, sweetie, you can't just take me away from my class! This was my first mission as leader and now you've ruined it, ugh I hope this doesn't make everything think I'm incapable of being a leader."

"Wendy, they're back."

"Huh? Who's back? Is it Lahar? Is Lahar so important that I had to get taken away from my class?!"

"Wendy, you're not listening! Listen! They are back, they're back... they're back." He told her.

Wendy stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Doranbolt only smiled back and reached out for her.

"Screw changing clothes, come on."

Wendy slowly extended her hand, then pulled it back. She took a step away from Doranbolt and shook her head lightly.

"Wendy, babe I know you. Whatever your thinking about not being forgiven, deserting and leaving just stop. Don't think, your friends are alive. After seven long years they've finally returned to us. You can be scared later, you look beautiful now, come on. I'm going to give you three seconds before I teleport us to Magnolia and meet up with them. 1."

Wendy gulped.

"2."

She ran her hand down her face and took a deep breath.

"3."

"Wait! They're going to wonder why I'm wearing the Council's clothes! I have to change!" Wendy screamed.

By the time she finished her sentence her and Mest were standing in front of the guild Fairy Tail.

"But how?" Wendy whispered.

"Why don't we go in and ask them?" Doranbolt said.

Wendy looked down at herself, wondering if she looked different. Well of course she looked different, it's been seven years. Wendy wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a married woman with a career and a husband and a home with friends, grown up friends, and students and just, just... she was completely different from her seven year ago self.

"Whatever happens, just know I love you and these past seven years... they've been the best of my life."

Doranbolt chuckled, "I was just about to say the same thing."

Wendy giggled with him.

"Well, you've been waiting for this for a while now Wendy. Are you ready?"

"Just... give me a second."

Wendy stared the door and looked back up at her husband.

"Let's just hope they still like you." She smiled.

Doranbolt chuckled before holding the door open for her.

"After you."


End file.
